


Old Flames

by hopal_foropal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Exes, F/F, Past Relationship(s), There's like some suggestive language but it's not that bad i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopal_foropal/pseuds/hopal_foropal
Summary: Odalia started up again, “Oh Lilith, I shouldn’t be surprised, really, especially since all of the Boiling Isles seems to know now how good you are at keeping secrets from your own sister.”---------------------Or Lilith and Odalia are bitter exes, and Eda is only just finding this out
Relationships: Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Old Flames

**Author's Note:**

> So cookiescr posted this on tumblr https://cookiescr.tumblr.com/post/630158790368575488/what-if-mayhaps-lilith-and-odalia-were-past and i simply couldn't get over the idea of lilith and odalia being exes. 
> 
> This is my second fic on here, I know that once I start writing dialogue I tend to keep writing just dialogue which is kind of what happened here, but I tried to work with it after I wrote it the first time through. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a relatively normal day in the Owl House. King was off doing who knows what, Luz’s friend Amity had come by only for them to take off to go study elsewhere, and both Lilith and Eda were upstairs bickering over something meaningless as sisters do. Just as their argument was starting to heat up, Hooty burst through the window splitting them apart. He yelled, letting them know there was someone at the door, but completely evading them when them asked him who it was. He knew exactly who was allowed in and out of this house. Residents of the Owl House could come and go as they pleased, as did many of Luz’s friends from Hexside. Anyone from the Emperor’s Coven was an immediate target and made to stay away. Aside from that, there shouldn’t be anyone else visiting, so the two sisters wondered who could be waiting for them at the front door. 

Lilith took a look out the window and pulled her head back in shock, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Eda pushed her way past her sister and stuck her head out the window as well to see a woman about their age with green hair banging on the door, who looked like she was only moments away from starting a fight with Hooty himself. 

“Is that who I think it is? Odalia Blight?” Lilith nodded. “The Odalia Blight who stole your lunch money and always acted like she was better than us?? What the hell is she doing at my front door?!” The woman outside took notice of the two in the upstairs window, and redirected her attention to them instead. She shouted at them to come down there now. The two women mostly tuned her out, but they swore they could’ve heard her say something about her daughter. 

Eda shrugged, “Might as well go see what she wants before she blows a gasket and tries to damage something.” They headed downstairs, taking their time as they were not interested in whatever business that Odalia decided she had with them. Just as the woman outside was going to bang on the door again, Eda opened it, allowing the woman to stumble forwards into the house. Both Lilith and Eda gave her a questioning look so as to say what they were both thinking: “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I am here looking for my daughter, Amity. She’s been sneaking around too much and I simply had to know what trouble she was up to and if she was out ruining the Blight name,” the woman stated to them. “I now see that it’s even worse than I thought,” in reference to the fact that her daughter had seemed to have been hanging around a house full of criminals. 

“Yeah well you’re daughter isn’t here, and maybe you should lighten up and let her live a little. Now you’re not welcome here, and neither us want you here so feel free to leave immediately” Eda shot back, gesturing to the open door. She didn’t feel like having someone who tormented her sister and herself in their youth standing around her home.

“Oh please, Edalyn, you’re not still hung up over our Hexside days now are you? Certainly you can move on like your sister did years ago.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eda scowled at the use of her whole name, then looked over to her sister, who had curiously been very quiet during the entire exchange. When Lilith noticed her sister was staring she tried to turn away, but not before Eda could see her sister’s characteristic blush spread across her cheeks like it always did when she was embarrassed about something. “Lilith what does she mean??”

Odalia started up again, “Oh Lilith, I shouldn’t be surprised, really, especially since all of the Boiling Isles seems to know now how good you are at keeping secrets from your own sister.” The woman clearly seemed pleased to have bothered both of the sisters standing before her. 

Eda was ready to argue with the woman, as only she was allowed to taunt her older sister about what she had done, but Lilith finally found her voice and spoke up, “Odalia that is enough. Not every part of our personal lives needs to be shared. Besides, that was the past, any feelings I may have had then are certainly not positive anymore.” 

Eda took a moment to process all the information that she was taking in while the others kept arguing back and forth. Feelings. Positive feelings. Secrets. Embarrassed blushing. “Lily, what?”

Odalia cut back in, “I seem to remember that you used to love being around me, Lilith. So much so you’d constantly fall behind on all of your work.”

“Well it certainly didn’t hold me back that much, as I seem to remember you practically begging to be with me once you realized just how far I was rising within the coven.”

“Oh I think you did a lot of begging too, Lilith, just a little more privately,” the green-haired woman shot back with a smirk. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Lilith’s blush returned to her face. 

Eda finally interjected again, “Lily, were you in a relationship with Odalia Blight??” The other two simply gave her a quick confirmation before returning to their own argument, which was quickly growing more and more heated. 

“Well, I certainly recall that you liked to behave a little too aggressively when we were alone. Someone was a little too power hungry and absolutely jealous that they weren’t being scouted out to lead the coven.” 

“Me? Jealous? More like pissed that you wouldn’t let others know about us and the exact status of our relationship! God forbid anyone know the leader of the Emperor’s Coven wasn’t as cold and assertive as she tried to make others think she was. That would’ve been so bad, huh?”

Lilith was livid, “Odalia, I certainly may have had some of my own issues, but you seem to be forgetting that you also didn’t want to be seen too often with me, and that you ended our relationship by explicitly stating that Blights associate with a select few, and while my rank was impressive, my family was not. At which point I didn’t want to have anything to do with you, and I still don’t.” She then gestured to the door to indicate to the woman that she should leave. 

“I am not leaving, I still don’t even know where my daughter is or why she has been coming here of all places!”

“Maybe if you actually treated your daughter with some respect, she’d actually open up to you once in a while. Seems like you still haven’t learned that one.” 

“Excuse me??” Odalia marched over towards Lilith, her hands gripping tightly on her own staff, “Don’t you dare tell me how to treat my own daughter. How I run my family is none of your business.” As she spoke, she moved her staff forward as if to threaten Lilith, but before she could make another move, she could hear someone clear their throat behind her, and turned around to see Eda pointing her own staff at Odalia. 

“Only I reserve the right to attack my sister within this household, so why don’t you head out before things get ugly here?” Odalia grumbled under her breath, but hesitantly stood down. After declaring that she would be back to find out what exactly was going on with her daughter, she marched herself out of the house and flew away on her staff. 

Eda slammed the door shut, and retreated to the couch, “Nobody’s exes are allowed in the house ever again. Not just mine, nobody’s.” Eda turned back to her sister, “So, Lily, after all of that I think I deserve to know how you could pretty much get anyone you wanted as the leader of the Emperor’s Coven, and somehow you chose to be in a relationship with freaking Odalia Blight?”

Lilith slid all the way down next to her sister on the couch, before picking up a pillow and throwing it at her. “I will not be sharing more details of my past relationship with her.”

Eda stuck her tongue out, “Okay, fine, not like I won’t get it out of you eventually. At least there’s not anyone else we’d need to worry about, right?” She looked over at Lilith, who was once again hiding her face. “Right??”

Lilith looked up at her, “Well, now that you mention it...”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Lilith has had more than one relationship that has ended with them being bitter exes (someone once suggested that she and Kikimora were and I find that hilarious.) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
